Jinta: Child Care Trouble 11/7/15
Jinta: Child Care Trouble 11/7/15 Participants Jinta Yuki Title: Child Care Trouble 11/7/15 StevieSkies: ❄ "Another day another mission~" Jinta Yuki hummed to himself as he finished washing dishes. It was roughly 9:20 am and the boy had just finished a nice breakfast of udon noodles with a hard boiled egg. He was in a very happy mood today, excited to hopefully take on another mission. He was already dressed in his usual attire and headed out as soon as he was done. He felt like taking another easy mission, not one that carried high risk. Due to this already being planned out, he left his two pouches of ninja tools at home in his bedroom. Once he stepped outside, he felt a cooling breeze tickle his face. He sure was lucky to be wearing a sweatshirt. Jinta made his round to the mission board and allowed his golden eyes to peer from mission to mission. A few seemed interesting, but one caught his eye. It was labelled urgent, because it had to be done as soon as can be. The boy read over it quickly seeing it called for a babysitter for a pair of twin academy students. It seemed like a simple task. Jinta took the scroll with him and began to head to the adress. It was not too far away from his own home actually, just a couple blocks away. It was about ten minutes until the boy arrived at the front door of the family's home. He knocked twice and waited for an answer. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ In no time at all, a young couple answered the door. The mother had bright blue eyes and flowing auburn hair, held tightly together in a very high ponytail. She wore a black kimono which fit her body very tight. Her husband was a heavier set man, dressed in a black and white hakama pair. His hair was a ginger red, while his eyes a squinted black. He also had these strange blue v's on his cheeks. They seemed saddened about something. They intruduced themselves as Ringo and Bijin Akimichi. They had to attend a funeral do to the sudden death of Bijin's father, Itsuki Yamanaka. Jinta bowed an aplogized for their loss. She accepted and showed him inside. There were the two girls playing with rubber ninja stars. They seemed to be very rowdy and loud. Ringo told him that the girl with the pink lines under her eyes was Pakura, while the one with purple lines was Butako. Both girls looked identical excepted for these facial lines. Both were heavy set for eight years old, dressed in grey kimono tops and wearing red shorts with black sandals. Both their eyes were the color of their mom's, but with the shade of their fathers. The hair matched their father ginger red, but they wore it in side ponytails. They parents informed their twins that they were leaving and Jinta was now in charge. They didn't seem to care much, and went back to throwing there shuriken. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ Now with the parents gone for two hours, Jinta was in charge of watching these two. They just ran and ran around, like blazing balls of energy. About an hour into the watching, they grew restless and begged for Jinta to take them to the park. He was a bit skeptical of course, the park was pretty big, so it could be easy for these two to get lost, but he believed he could handle it. He started off by grabbing the tote bag and started packing the girls snacks and some of the toys they wanted to bring. The walk was rather quick to the park, but it wasn't the easiest of walks. Jinta had to keep telling the girls to slow down, as they seemed to be trying to ditch him. This confused him slightly, but he did not think much of it at the time. Once they all arived, the girls seemed eager to begin playing, but first asked for a snack that he packed for them. "Of course!" Jinta said happily. This mission was all about keeping these girls happy, safe, and entertained, so since they were Akimichi, snacks were a must. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ The bag was bigger than he thought, as his hands felt very small mubbling through the opening of it. After an awkward minute of searching, he finally was able to pull out the small snack boxes filled with the choclate pockey they wanted. "Here you, oh my!" Jinta exclaimed, dropping said boxes once he was what they two girls were doing. They had both executed the hand seals for Tiger, into Boar, then Ox, next to Dog, and ending in Snake. These seals executed the Substitution Jutsu, which the two used to replace their bodies with logs. Now, the Yuki stood alone in a park without the twin Akimichi girls he was suppose to be watching. Frantically, he started looking to his left and to his right. A comical sweat falling from his forehead. It was a large area to search for, but he could hear their giggles coming from one direction. Following his shinobi insticts to the location. It brought him to a playground surrounded by a few weeping willows. ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ He could see one of them hiding in a tree, while the other was tucked away in the tube slide. Easy to get. Jinta dashed over to pull her out, but only to be greated by another long. He snapped his fingers, "shoot!". His attention turned to the one in the trees. She was laughing very hard. So hard, that she felt off the tree! Using his speed, Jinta got there just in time and caught her. She was a lot heavier than she looked. Due to her purple facial marks, he knew it was Butako. "Now now, I have captured you. Go back to the bench, you are in Shinobi Jail!" Jinta said jokingly. He couldn't be angry at the girls. They just wanted to have some fun and enjoy themselves. So if they wanted to play, Jinta was prepared to give them a good game. Pakura was left for him to find. He placed Butako back on the ground, and watched her skip over to the bench. Now, he kept looking around. He heard another giggle coming from inside the slide again. He walked over to it and peeked his head inside. Inside were three Pakuras. Confused for a slight moment, Jinta deduced that this was the act of the Clone Jutsu. Usually he could tell the real one via the lack of shadows possessed by the clone, but due to it being so dark, he could not tell which had a shadow and which one did not. So, he dove. Obviously he went for the one in the back, but it turned out that the one to his left was the real one. She placed her hand on his back and bouced out the tube. In the process she dispursed her clones to provide her a bit of extra cover. "Darn.." he whispered to himself. Trying to find her. Lucky for him the girl was pretty slow, So he went to grab her again. Easily he caught her again. Once agains, she replaced herself with a log. He dropped the log on the ground and suddenly felt her jump on his back. She begged for them to play again, only for Jinta to say, "Another time. It's time to take you two home." ❄ StevieSkies: ❄ The walk back to gather the bag and Butako was quiet, as they just casually walked. Though, the two girls still were balls of energy as they raced each other home. He laughed and jogged casually behind them in order to make sure they were ok. After the walk home, the two girls were very tired. Pakura had won the race and passed out on the couch. Her sister would follow and sleep next to her. It was an adorable sight. Jinta began to return the snacks to there rightful locations in the fridge. Then the boy organized their toys. Finally he would place blankets over the sleeping girls, to ensure that they were cozy. After all this was done, Bijin and Ringo arrived home. Impressed, they thanked Jinta and handed him a bag of ryo as his pay, and signed for his mission. Ending his day there, the boy handed in the mission in order for it to be approved and added to his portfolio. It was a nice lax day for the Yuki. He was prepared to get to a more laborous task next. ❄ 'Results:' Jinta sucessfully watched the two girls while the parents were away.